


Son of a Criminal -ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-

by PlatotheFluffButt



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: CATS the musical, Fanfiction!!!, Father-Son Relationship, He's called the hidden paw, Idk if I'll do any romantic stuff in this, Just henchcats for Macavity, Macavity the Mystery Cat, None that are worth making backstories about, Soft Macavity, maybe OCs?, meow meow meow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatotheFluffButt/pseuds/PlatotheFluffButt
Summary: Plato is Macavity's son.How Macavity truly lost his sanity.How Plato got to the Junkyard.WARNING: There are a few violent things in this story, such as being brutally attacks, getting burned, and maybe more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> In this story, Griddlebone works for Macavity, so she lives with him and the kittens that aren't hers call her "Aunty Griddle".

Macavity used to be a decent cat. He loved his kitten, and he was respectful towards all the cats that worked for him… to an extent. He was well groomed and his fur was neat, but still quite long. He was still a criminal, but he was nicer and he had more of a heart. 

It was around six thirty am, and Macavity was asleep in his bed with his mate, a caracal queen, when the small kitten they called Plato ran in and climbed between them. After a few minutes of quietly laying there, he felt his father’s tail hit against his leg. He turned around and watched the tail flick, then batted at it playfully. A few minutes later, the small kitten was scooped up into someones’ arms, which startled him. “What are you doing, silly boy?” Asked a low, tired voice. He turned and looked up at his dad, then rubbed his head on the ginger cat’s chest. Macavity smiled at his son, then started tickling his small, fluffy tummy. Plato squirmed around as he giggled, then he squealed a little when his dad started kissing him all over the face. “Daddy! Stop it! That’s gross!”

Macavity chuckled at him, then said, “I love you, little silly goose.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” he said back. The ginger tom chuckled again, then looked over as his mate sat up and stretched. She looked over at Macavity and Plato, then smiled and said, “Good morning, boys.” 

“Good morning, love,” Macavity replied as he leaned over and shared a small kiss with her. 

“Ewie,” Plato said, which made both of the adult cats laugh. They quickly kissed each other again, then Macavity passed his son to his mate and said, “I believe this one hasn’t had his bath yet.”

“No! I don’t need a bath!” Plato shouted.

“You don’t want to be dirty, do you?”

“I can be dirty, Daddy!”

“No, baby. You need to be clean. You don’t want to smell bad,” his mother said seriously.

The small kitten pouted as his mother started cleaning him. When she was done with his head, the small kitten looked at his dad, who was watching and silently admiring his family, and said, “Don’t watch, Daddy!”

Macavity chuckled at him, then got up and stretched as he said, “Alright, alright. I’m hungry anyway. I’ll go find something to eat.” 

The queen nodded as she continued cleaning Plato. As she licked at the fur on his leg, his stomach made a noise, making her smile a little bit. A few minutes later, she finished cleaning the small kitten, then said, “Why don’t you go see what Daddy is making for breakfast?”

Plato cheered, then ran out of the room and went into the kitchen area. When he found his dad, he ran over and latched onto his leg, which caught the big cat’s attention. “Hey, little silly goose. What are you up to?”

Plato’s little black nose twitched as he sniffed at the air, then he said, “What is that, Daddy?”

Macavity looked down at his precious son as he replied, “Aunty Griddle brought in crates of salmon this morning.”

“What’s salmon?” The small boy asked.

“It’s fish. You know, like tuna. But... better.”

Plato smiled really wide, showing his small fangs, then said, “I love fishies!”

Macavity chuckled at him, yet again, then picked him up and said, “Do you want to try some before your Momma comes out?”

The small tom nodded, then happily ate a small piece of fish flesh that his dad handed him while the tall tom made his way over to the makeshift couch and sat down. After Plato was done eating the small piece of salmon, he licked his paws then rested his head on his father’s shoulder and muttered out a small, “I love you Daddy.” 

Macavity smiled at his child, then hugged him close and said, “I love you too, silly boy.”

The small kitten started to purr as they both went quiet. A while later, Plato’s mother walked in and all three of them sat in the dining area and happily ate the salmon.

Macavity loved his kitten more than anything in the world. He would do anything for him, and he didn’t know what he would do without him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plato get a small stomach bug, and his father takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which kittens were there.
> 
> Somethings are misspelled on purpose for the effect of a small child talking.

There were four kittens in all at the abandoned mansion. The other threes’ names were Admetus, Victor, and Peter. Victor and Peter were the sons of Growltiger and Lady Griddlebone, and Admetus’ parents were known by the adults (Plato’s mother was also his mother, but they all decided to keep that hidden), but were never spoken about in front of the kittens. Plato was the son of Macavity and his mate, and he was the youngest cat there at the age of two years old (human years). Admetus was the second youngest at six, and the other two were eight and nine. 

\-----------------------------------------------O.O-----------------------------------------------

It was late at night, and the mansion was quiet, minus the many purrs emitting from the cats there. Little Plato was in the kitten room, snuggled up to one of the other three kittens as he slept. At around midnight, the small kitten woke up to a bad feeling in his stomach. He tossed and turned for a while, not really being able to get comfortable, which woke up Admetus -the tom he was snuggled up against. “Plato, stop moving around, or go on the floor,” Admetus said grumpily.

Plato whimpered, then crawled out of the nest and curled up on the floor. He quickly regretted that idea, because he started to feel even worse. He wrapped his small arms around his stomach as he started to cry. After a few minutes of crying a little, he sat up and let out a small sob, which made Admetus sit up and say, “Plato, be quiet. I’m trying to sleep.” Not three seconds later, the small cat threw up. The other two cats woke up as Plato started hysterically crying, wondering what was going on. Victor made his way over to where Plato was, then turned to Admetus and told him to go get the small cat’s parents (when he saw why he was crying). The tom quickly got up and went to the youngest tom’s parent’s room. Because he was kind of scared of Macavity, the small cat went up to Plato’s mom and padded at her nose. When the queen woke up, she was startled by the quiet sobs she heard coming from her kitten, and the -at first- unfamiliar cat in front of her. “Plato threw up,” he said. A second later, Macavity sat up and said, “What?”

The kitten looked at the big ginger tom and shied back a little as he said, “U-Uh… Plato threw up.”

When the caracal queen started to get up, Macavity gently pushed her back down and said, “I’ll take care of it. You go back to sleep.” She nodded her head, then went back to sleep. While she did that, Macavity got up and followed Admetus into the kitten room, where he saw his beloved son throw up again, then sob more, and Victor was trying to calm him down from afar. The big cat made his way over to his son and scooped him up in his arms, then said, “Sh, baby. It’s alright. I’m here. Daddy’s here.” The small cat continued to hysterically sob as he grabbed his dad’s fur and clutched it tight in his paws. A few minutes later, the small cat calmed down a bit, and Macavity set him on an old chair. Then, he said, “I’m going to go clean up. I’ll be right back.” The tiny cat nodded, then rubbed his eyes and lied down. After the mess was all cleaned up, Macavity picked Plato up again and made his way to the old bathroom in the old abandoned mansion, and washed his paws. Then, he grabbed a small cup and filled it with water, put it up to Plato’s lips, and said, “Let’s rinse out your mouth real quick.”

The small cat drank some of the water and swished it around in his mouth, then spit it into the sink. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” Plato said, feeling bad for making him have to wake up at the time he did.

“No, no, sweet boy, it’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he replied, not wanting his son to feel guilty for being sick. “How does your tummy feel, baby? Does it still feel icky?”

The small cat nodded his head, then rubbed his eyes as he said, “I feel sick.” He started to cry again as he placed his paw over his stomach. Then, he leaned over the sink and threw up again. 

“Let it all out,” Macavity said as he rubbed Plato’s back. The big cat gently scratched his son’s back as the smaller cat heaved. Macavity hushed and said comforting things to the small kitten as he continued to cry. He scooped up the small boy again and hugged him close as he said, “It’s going to be okay. Everyone gets sick sometimes.”

The small cat sobbed again, then quietly said, “It hurts, Daddy. My froat hurts.”

“Well, yeah, baby. It’s a little raw now.” The small cat whimpered at that, which made Macavity rub his back again and say, “It’s okay. It’ll pass soon and you’ll feel all better.”

The small cat nodded, then rubbed the tears from his eyes as he yawned a little bit. Macavity, then, picked up the cup of water again and said, “Let’s rinse your mouth again, then I’ll go get you a blanket and we’ll hang out in here for tonight so nothing gets thrown up on. Okay?” 

The small cat nodded, then took the cup and drank more water and swished it around as his father set him back on the counter and left the room. When Macavity got to his room, the sleepy queen sat up and said, “How is he doing? Is he alright?”

The tall cat sighed, then replied, “He’s got some sort of stomach bug.” He picked up a small blanket from inside a bin as he continued. “We are going to spend the night in the bathroom so he doesn’t throw up on anything. The poor thing is so scared. I think this is the first time he’s ever been this sick.”

Suddenly, they both heard Plato shout, “Daddy!”

Macavity looked at his mate, then quickly left the room and went back into the bathroom. When he got there, he saw Plato hanging off the counter, kicking his legs. “Now, how did this happen, little silly goose?” He said as he wrapped the small blanket around his son and picked him up. The small cat shrugged, then rested his head on his dad’s shoulder as he yawned. His ears flattened down to his head as he started to fall asleep. Macavity made his way over to the old toilet and sat down on the floor beside it as he rubbed his kitten’s back. After a little while, he started to drift off himself. About an hour after he fell asleep, Macavity was woken up by Plato moving and making a small noise. The big cat sat up and helped his son lean over the toilet as the small cat threw up again. A while later, it happened again, then again about an hour after that. Plato started to shiver as he began to feel cold. Macavity held him close and rubbed his back and arms, trying to warm him up. When the small cat finally fell asleep again, Macavity sighed, then went back to sleep himself, but stayed alert so he could help his precious kitten. 

When the sun finally came up, Macavity woke up and stretched the best he could, then looked at his sleeping kitten and sighed. He carefully got up and made his way out into the kitchen area, where he got a sleeve of saltine crackers and a small cup of water, then made his way over to the old couch and sat down. After he placed the crackers and water on the old coffee table, Macavity leaned back on the couch and gently scratched behind his son’s ears. Fifteen minutes later, Griddlebone walked into the living room area and looked at the two toms on the couch, then said, “Is everything alright? I sense stress.”

Macavity looked at her, then said, “He’s just a bit ill is all. He was up about all night throwing up.”

“Awe, poor baby. I hope he’s alright.”

“He should be. He has a slight fever, and a small stomach bug, but that seems to be all.”

She nodded her head, then made her way over to them and scratched behind the small kit’s ears, which woke him up. When he saw that his father was still holding him, he rubbed his head on him. “How are you feeling, sweet boy? Does your tummy still feel gross?” Macavity asked when he noticed Plato was awake. Plato nodded his head, then looked over at Griddlebone when she said, “Do you feel like you’re gonna throw up?”

Plato shrugged his shoulders, then looked at his dad as he said, “I’m sorry, daddy.”

Macavity hugged him close again as he said, “What are you sorry about, baby?”

“I made you have to wake up,” he replied, looking like he was about to start crying.

“Don’t be sorry, Plato. Accidents happen.” After a few seconds of silence, Macavity said, “Why don’t we get something into your tummy? It isn’t very good to be sick on an empty stomach.”

The small cat nodded as he buried his face in his dad’s neck. The big cat picked up the sleeve of saltines and opened it, then took out a cracker and gave it to his son. The tiny cat took it and nibbled on it, getting some crumbs on his dad’s chest. After he had eaten a few more crackers and drank all the water in the small cup, his mom came out of her room and sat next to her mate and kit, then said, “How are you feeling, baby?”

Plato looked at her and shrugged. Then, Macavity said, “He just ate some crackers and had some water, and he said he still feels sick a little bit ago.”

No one said anything for a few minutes. Then, the caracal queen said, “Why don’t I take him and give him a bath? In actual water.”

Macavity nodded, then started to hand her the small kitten, and was surprised when he gripped the big ginger’s fur and protested. Griddlebone giggled at the scene in front of her, then said, “Someone loves his Daddy.”

Macavity smiled a little at that, then turned to his mate. “Why don’t I give him a bath?” The caracal nodded, then let go of Plato and scratched behind his ear. 

After Plato had a bath and was mostly dried off, the small kitten cuddled up next to his father in his office - which had a giant, not so worn out looking couch behind a desk in it - and proceeded with sleeping all day. There were a few times when he would get up to go to the bathroom or get a drink and eat something small, but he stayed asleep for the most part. When night time came around, the small cat snuggled up between his parents and slept through the night.

The next morning, he woke up to his dad’s heavy body rolling on top of him. He made a small squeaky noise, then said, “Daddy…” When the big cat didn’t wake up, the small cat whimpered, then said, “Daddy!” Macavity woke up to his son’s voice and looked around. When he didn’t see him, he stretched, then jumped up when he felt something squirming under him. When he looked at his kitten, he saw a grumpy look on his face, which made him laugh a little. What made the tiny cat so adorable at that moment was how messy his fur was, and that complimented his grumpy expression so well. “I’m sorry, little silly goose. How does your tummy feel?”

The small cat stretched out his small limbs, then looked at Macavity and said, “I don’t feel sick anymore, Daddy. I feel better.”

Macavity chuckled again, then scratched Plato’s head, causing the small cat to purr. “I told you it would pass, didn’t I?”

The small cat nodded, then rolled around in the nest of blankets and pillows. Macavity smiled at his kitten, happy that his son was no longer feeling sick and miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos(?), Idk. 
> 
> I will ignore negativity.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Plato was taken away from his dad.
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE, AND GORE(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More purposeful misspellings for the effect of a small child talking. 
> 
> There is a trigger warning for this one, for violence and injury.

It was around lunch time. Macavity was in his room, trying to calm himself down from his anger while throwing things around, and his mate was with Griddlebone, ranting about how her mate needs to think about some of the things he does. Macavity didn’t understand why his mate’s words pissed him off so much. He just got really mad when she told him that his decision to throw a cat that tried to live at the mansion with the small group in the basement, in a dog cage that was to be used as a cell, was stupid. Macavity threw an old vase against the wall and broke it to pieces, then started seething with small sparks coming from his paws. The sound of the breaking caught the attention of his son, who didn’t understand why things were being broken, and that it wasn’t a good idea to see what it was. The small cat made his way to the room and pushed open the already cracked open door door as he said, “Daddy?”

The big cat looked at Plato with crazy look in his eyes, then bounded over to him and scratched his face, also burning him with the red lightning pouring from his fingers. Plato started to cry when Macavity started screaming at him to get out. Plato didn’t listen to his dad, and he continued to cry as the bigger cat screamed at him again. When he went to motion towards to door and yell at his son to get out again, a medium sized ball of fire shot out of his hand and hit the small cat, burning his back fur off and leaving giant burns all over his back, butt, and halfway down his thighs. Devastated about what just happened, as well as not wanting it to happen again, Macavity shoved his son out of the room and slammed the door shut. A few seconds later, he let out a loud scream and loudly cursed at himself for hurting the only thing he had in his life that he’d die for. He punched holes in the wall and tipped over furniture, and he ripped blankets and threw stuff, shattering expensive vases and other fragile things. He even threw a chair out the giant stained glass window in the room. He felt an immense amount of self hatred at that moment. After his rage towards himself died down, he dropped to his knees and started crying into his paws. He hurt the one thing in his life that he loved more than anything else, and he loathed himself for it.

When Plato’s mom found out about what happened, she was pissed. For hours, she screamed at her mate, while he just sat there and listened, and cried, and Griddlebone had to take all of the kittens to a nearby park because she didn’t want them to hear the fight. Especially Plato, since it was his parents. She had also instructed the injured kitten to stay close by her because his back side was stinging and scabbed, and he was in pain. The small cat sprawled out on his stomach next to Griddlebone on the grass while the other three chased each other around in a game of tag. Every once in a while, Plato would shift a little bit and whimper, and Griddlebone would soothe him a bit by lightly petting his head. When the sun started to set, Griddlebone gathered the other three kittens and they all made their way back to the old abandoned mansion. Thankfully, to Griddlebone, Plato’s mother was done yelling at Macavity, and she was on the couch sleeping.

“Baby, wake up.” Plato woke up and stretched when he heard his mother’s voice. “...Mommy?”

“The sun’s not up yet, sweetie, so you have to be quiet. Okay?” When he saw her bag with her stuff in it, he looked up at her, then said, “Are you goin’ somewhere?”

“You and I are going somewhere special,” she replied as she started putting his blankets, pillows, and other things into a big duffel bag she found in another room. “Is daddy comin’ wif us?” He asked.

“No, honey. He needs to stay here.”

“Oh. Okay.”

The small kitten got up and grabbed his favourite stuffed animal (that his dad gave him for his second birthday), then followed his mother as she slung the bags with their things in it over her shoulders and left through the front door. As they were walking, Plato started to cry. “Baby boy, what’s the matter?” His mom asked when she heard him whimper.

“I want Daddy,” he said as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. He let out more small whimpers as he continued to walk. Then, he said, “Why can’t Daddy come wif us?” And the queen angrily said, “He just can’t!”

Mad that he was complaining about a cat that she saw as horrible, she drew out her claws and smacked him across the face. When she realised what she had done, she felt as bad as her mate. She sheathed her claws, then tried to grab her baby so she could try and calm him down, but he pushed her away as he cried hard. He sat on the ground and sobbed loudly, and his mother said, “Plato, quiet down.”

The small cat ceased to be quiet as he called out for his dad. After a while of the small cat asking for his ‘Daddy’, the sound every cat feared rang through the air. The queen quickly pounced onto Plato and covered his mouth with her paw, then shushed him as the wretched smell of a pollicle filled her nose. The small cat let out a small whimper, and his mother shushed him again, then quietly said, “Be quiet.”

The small cat let out muffled sobs as his mother picked him up and quickly found a hiding spot, her paw still over his mouth. When the dog turned down into the ally they were in, it barked again, then bounded towards the box they were in and tore it open. The dog tried to bite at them, but Plato’s mom slashed it across the face. The dog growled at her, then drew out its claws and scratched both the queen and her kitten, getting the kitten’s chest for the most part. The small cat let out a scream of pain, then started sobbing really loud again. The dog had latched his jaw around Plato’s leg and yanked him from his mother’s grip, almost like it was playing a one sided game of tug-o-war. The dog let go of his leg, then latched his teeth around the kitten’s arm and bit down hard, breaking skin and drawing blood, then ripped its head back and left a nasty wound on the kitten’s limb. Then, it bit at the small kitten’s side, earning another pained shriek from him. Hysterical crying and the sound of the pollicle growling rang through the air as the small kitten’s mother just sat and watched the dog slowly mutilate her kitten. Then, right as Plato fell unconscious, a bigger cat came in and pounced on the big beast, sinking his claws into its back. It let go of little Plato and brawled with the unknown cat for a few minutes, then ran off when a chunk of its back was ripped off. The cat spit the flesh onto the ground and wiped the blood off his face, then made his way over to the bloodied and unconscious kitten to look at his wounds. “Don’t touch him!” Plato’s mom yelled as she crawled out from the shadows. 

The tom looked at her and said, “He is severely injured. We need to get him some help.”

She shook her head, then made her way over to her kitten and looked at him with disgust. “It’s pointless. All we’ll get from helping him is whining and complaining, and constant calls for his father. We might as well just leave him here to die.”

The tom looked at her like she was crazy. “How could you say that? He’s just a baby.”

“But he’s mine, so you will do as I say and let him die.” She looked away, put something in one of the bags she had on, then took off the bag that she just put the thing in and stood up, and started walking away. “Now, if you don’t mind,” she continued, “I have to find the Junkyard where a tribe called the Jellicles live so I can be safe and away from my ex mate.”

The tom sat there with a look of disbelief and anger as she walked in the opposite direction of the Junkyard. When she was out of sight, he made his way over to the small cat and looked him over. He placed his paw on Plato’s neck and felt for a pulse. When he got one, he quickly slung the bag the queen left over his shoulder -because he was curious as to what was in it- then carefully picked up the small cat and started walking in the opposite direction the queen did. When he got to the Junkyard, he quickly ran to Jennyanydots’ den and kicked at the entrance. When she opened the makeshift door, she was surprised to see the tom arriving so late, and holding a kitten that she thought to be dead. “Munkustrap, what’s going on?”

The tallish cat made his way inside as he said, “I was walking back from my humans’ when I heard growling and crying.” He started to tear up a bit as he set Plato on the table so Jenny could take a look at him. “When I went to check it out, I saw a huge poll mutilating him, and his mother was just sitting in the shadows watching. After I stepped in and drew the beast off, she said to let him lay there and die because she didn’t want to deal with his complaining, then she left in an attempt to come here to the Junkyard. But, she went the wrong way, so I picked him up and brought him here.”

“You did the right thing, Munk,” she replied as she cleaned the small kitten’s wounds. Munkustrap wiped the tears off his face, then sat down on the queen’s couch and looked at the kitten as Jenny stitched the deep bite marks on his small arm. “No vitals were hit in his arm, surprisingly,” she said. Almost an hour later, she finished stitching his arm and put a cast on it, then started stitching the giant bite mark on the kitten’s side. “The poll’s teeth didn’t go deep enough to hit any vitals in his mid-section either. But his leg… the muscle was damaged, and it is not very likely that it’ll heal correctly if he walks on it. He will need to wear a cast on his leg as well for a while, but he’ll be just fine. I would like to keep him here for a few days, to make sure I didn’t miss anything.”

Munkustrap nodded, then watched silently as she finished stitching up the kitten, and put a cast on his leg as well as bandages on his face, on his back side -when she saw the giant burn marks- and on his chest over the gashes the poll gave him. When she was done, she picked up the small boy and cradled him close. While she did that, Munkustrap remembered the bag he had on. He pulled it off and opened it, revealing a few fluffy blankets, a small pillow, a cute little black and purple stuffed fox, a few little toys, and a polaroid picture of the cat that was banished for nearly killing his own brother... by accident but it still happened because he was being reckless. A few seconds later, Jenny looked over at him and said, “What do you have there, Munk?”

“His mother left this bag on the ground when she left. I think it’s his stuff.”

She nodded, then sat next to the silver and black tabby as he pulled out the picture of Macavity. “Why is that in there?” She asked.

“I think he’s Mac’s son. I promised him I wouldn’t say anything to anyone, but he showed up a few years ago, seeking advice on how to help out with pregnant queens. I was confused by his question, because him and that one queen that had to move already had George, but now that I think about it, he was scared and didn’t really help her too much, let alone spend any time with her at all.”

“So… you have another nephew then?”

Munkustrap looked at Plato for a moment, then reached his paw out and gently scratched the small boy’s head. Then, he turned back to the bag and pulled out a purple collar that had a tag that said ‘Plato’ on it. “Plato…” he said out loud. He reached over and clipped the collar around the little cat’s neck, and lightly chuckled when he saw how big it actually was. Then, he reached back into the bag, pulled out a blanket, and handed it to Jenny, who carefully wrapped it around the small kit. Then, she looked at Munkustrap and said, “Why don’t you stay here for tonight and keep an eye on him? I need him to stay here, but I still have Tumble and Elly to take care of.”

Munkustrap agreed, then took the kitten from Jenny. As she stood up to go to the other part of the den, the silver tabby shifted into a lying position. “Do you want a pillow and blanket?” She asked.

He nodded his head as he stared at Plato with a caring gaze. The small kitten had a ginger head, and caracal-like markings on his face, as well as very long and thick, black eyelashes that looked fake, like human cosmetics. A few minutes later, Jenny came back and placed the pillow under Munkustrap’s head after ordering him to pick it up, and she draped the blanket over his lanky body. Then, she leaned over and kissed his forehead, and said, “Goodnight, Munk. Try to get some sleep tonight.”

He nodded once again, not taking his gaze off the kitten. After a while of just sitting there, staring at the small figure in his arms, Munkustrap drifted off to sleep.

The next morning (at the mansion), Macavity woke up and stretched, then looked over at the other side of the nest and remembered the fight he had with his mate. Assuming she was still out on the couch, the big tom got up and made his way to the kittens’ room, so he could check on Plato, and apologize for hurting him. When he entered the room, Victor looked at him and said, “We haven’t seen Plato all morning. He’s been gone since his Momma came in and told him they were going somewhere special.”

Macavity’s eyes widened at that, and he ran into the living room to see that his mate was gone as well. In a panic, he frantically searched the entire mansion, and found no sign of his mate or his beloved son. For a little while, he came to the conclusion that he was being pranked as a form of payback for accidentally hurting Plato. That is, until evening came around and they were still not back. That’s when it hit him that his son was gone. He was never going to see him again, and he blamed himself entirely. That night, he cried until he fell asleep, because he had lost the thing that meant most to him out of everything else in the world. And, from then on, his emotional wellness and sanity were demolished, and that is how Macavity became the crazy, lunatic tom everyone claims him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos(?), anything else Idk
> 
> I will ignore negativity.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a word or two may be spelled a bit.... off for the effect of a child speaking.
> 
> I introduce to you: Kitten Tugger!

About three days had passed before Plato woke up. Munkustrap had agreed, with Jenny and his father, that he was going to raise the kitten as if he was his own. Old Deuteronomy was also kind of excited when he found out he had another grandson. So, like a stereotypical grandpa, he decided he was going to spoil the kitten when he got used to living at the Junkyard.

It was a rainy day in the Junkyard. All cats were in their dens either sleeping it out, or quietly hanging out. Munkustrap was in his father’s big den with his younger brother (by about thirteen years (Munkustrap was 18 in human years, and Tugger was about to turn 5)) and nephew when it happened. He was sitting on the couch with Tugger, who was taking a nap, while he held little Plato in his lap, when the small kitten woke up. He looked around for a moment, then looked at the cat holding him. Tears filled his rather large green eyes when he didn’t recognize anything or anyone. Then, he let out a small whimper and quietly said, “W-Where’s Daddy?”

Munkustrap looked at him for a moment, then reached down into the bag with Plato’s things and pulled out the polaroid. He handed it to the small kitten, and said, “Is this your daddy?”

Plato took it, then nodded his head as small tears trailed down his face, and his bottom lip quivered. Then, Munkustrap added, “That’s my big brother, Macavity. My name is Munkustrap. I’m your uncle.”

Plato whimpered again as he looked at the picture. “I want Daddy… where is he?”

Munkustrap sighed, then replied, “I don’t know, baby.”

Plato started to cry a little harder when he registered the older tom’s answer. He let out a small sob, which made Munkustrap hug him close and say, “It’s going to be alright.”

A few seconds later, Tugger woke up and looked over at the other two toms, then said, “Munky, what’s goin’ on?”

The older tom rubbed Plato’s upper arm with his paw as he continued to cry, then said, “He’s just going through something right now. It’s going to be alright though.”

Tugger nodded, then slowly crawled over to the two and nuzzled Munkustrap’s shoulder. A little while later, Plato finally calmed down from his hysterics, and was a little startled when Munkustrap said, “Are you hungry, Little One?” Plato nodded as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. “What do you like? I can see if we have it here.”

“I-I like fishies,” Plato quietly said, feeling shy around the new faces. Munkustrap nodded at that, then got up and set Plato down on the couch. As the silver tabby was getting the small kitten something to eat, Tugger got really close to his face and said -dragging out the 'R'- “I’m the Rum Tum Tugger.” The younger tom of the two shied away from him. “What’s your name?” The small cat looked away as he quietly said, “I-I’m Plato.”

“Plato… that’s a cool name. So, you’re daddy is Maccy?” Plato slowly nodded his head. Then, Tugger continued, “He’s my big brother. Same with Munky.” The small cat looked at Tugger with his ears down, then jumped back when the bigger cat loudly said, “That means we’re related!” 

Plato’s eyes watered with more tears, making Tugger back off a little. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The smaller cat rubbed his eyes again, then looked at Munkustrap as the bigger cat walked in and said, “We don’t have any fish right now. Is there anything else you like?”

The small ginger shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say. He really only ever ate fish, so he had no appetite for anything else.

“What about… bird? Maybe pigeon?” Plato shrugged again, then looked over at Tugger as the older tom said, “Pigeon is yummy.”

“O-Okay,” Plato shyly replied. Munkustrap smiled at him, then walked over and lightly scratched behind his ear. The small cat leaned in to the silver tabby’s touch, then shook his head a little and jumped when he heard a slight jingle. Munkustrap giggled, then got on his knees in front of the ginger kitten and said, “It’s a rule here that you must wear a collar in the junkyard if you have one, and I found one in your bag, so you have to wear it.”

The small tom nodded, then looked over at a door as it opened and a very big, very fluffy cat walked out and stretched. Plato’s eyes watered and he whimpered again as the big cat walked into the kitchen area and looked around. Then, he looked at Munkustrap as the silver cat said, “Don’t be scared, Little One. He’s not going to hurt you.”

Plato nodded, then jumped when a deep voice behind him said, “Munk, why didn’t you tell me he’s awake?”

Munkustrap laughed, then held Plato’s small paws as he looked up at his father and said, “You were asleep, and I didn’t want to overwhelm him.” Munkustrap, then, looked into Plato’s eyes and said, “Do you want to meet your grandpa?” The small cat hesitantly nodded, then looked behind him and saw the fluffy cat from before. The big cat smiled as he brought his big paw to Plato’s pale face and said, “Wow… look at your eyes. They’re so green. Just like your daddy’s.”

Plato turned his face into Deuteronomy’s paw and nuzzled it as he started purring. The older cat chuckled, then took his paw off the small cat’s face and quickly went around and sat on the floor in front of where he was. “Your name is Plato, right?” The kitten nodded, then reached forward with his small paw and padded at the old cat’s nose. Deuteronomy smiled at him, then held his arms out and said, “Does old Pop-pop get a hug?”

Plato hopped off the couch and landed in Deuteronomy’s lap, and wrapped his little arms around as much of him as he could. The old cat chuckled again, then hugged Plato back and said, “I don’t know you very well, and I already love you.”

Plato giggled, then pulled away and looked up at him. Then, Old Deuteronomy asked, “You don’t talk much, huh?”

Plato tilted his head, then quietly said, “Mommy told me that talking a lot will make other kitties not like me.”

“Oh, no. That will never happen. And if it did, they would have to answer to me. I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t want to talk to a sweet boy like you.”

Plato giggled again, then rubbed his face on Deuteronomy’s chest. The big cat laughed again, then stood up with the small cat -being careful of his bandages- and said, “Why don’t we go get some food into your tummy?”

The small boy nodded his head, then held on tight as Old Deuteronomy started walking. When they got to the kitchen area, Deuteronomy said, “Hey, Munk.”

Munkustrap turned around and looked at the two, then smiled sweetly and said, “Hey, Father.” He walked over to them and scratched Plato’s head. “Are you ready to eat, little one?”

The small cat nodded his head, then rubbed it on Deuteronomy’s face. He started purring loudly as the old cat gently rubbed his back. He thought it felt soothing against his sore wounds. He let out a small mew as Munkustrap started taking him, and he latched on to the silver tabby. Plato rested his head on the bigger tom’s shoulder. Munkustrap giggled at him, then grabbed a plate with small pieces of pigeon on it. The small cat happily started eating after Munkustrap sat down at the makeshift table and placed him on his lap. “How does it taste, sweet boy?”

“It’s good,” he quietly replied. After he was done eating, he cleaned his face, then leaned back and snuggled into his uncle’s chest. He was soothed by the older cat’s scent, and his voice. Munkustrap smiled, then started to stand up as he said, “Come on, let’s go give someone a visit.”

Plato squeaked when Munkustrap stood up, and he latched on tight as the bigger tom started walking. Before they left the den, the silver tabby looked at his brother and said, “Do you want to come with us, Tugger?”

The small Maine Coon sat up and looked at them, then hopped off the couch and followed his older brother. On their way to Jennynaydots’ den, Plato said, “Can you put me down?”

Munkustrap rubbed his back a little bit, “I’m sorry, Little One, I can’t. You have to stay off your leg until Aunty Jenny says you can walk again.”

“Aunty Jenny?”

“Oh right, I forgot. You’ve never officially met her. She’s the one that fixed you all up.”

He nodded his head, then looked down as Tugger tripped and landed in a puddle. Plato giggled at him, making Munkustrap say, “Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?”

Plato giggled again, then jumped and squeaked when Tugger bit his tail, which was hanging down. “Owie,” Plato said, then he started to tear up. He buried his face in the crook of Munkustraps’ neck as he tried not to cry. Noticing his actions, the silver tabby gently rubbed the small kitten’s back, earning a loud purr. Munkustrap looked down at his little brother with a scowl, and said, “Tugger, say you’re sorry.”

“But he laughed at me! I got dirty…”

“That doesn’t mean you get to bite him. Now apologize.”

Tugger grumpily sat on the ground, folded his arms, and said, “Sorry.”

“For what?” Munkustrap said sternly.

The kitten sighed. “I’m sorry for biting your tail.”

Plato looked at him, and quietly replied, “It’s okay.”

Tugger nodded happily, then got up and continued to race around Munkustrap until they got to a den that Plato kind of recognized the scent of. Munkustrap walked up to the front entrance and knocked on it, and Plato rested his small head on the older tom’s shoulder as they waited. When the door opened, a big spotted and striped queen came out and said, “Oh my goodness, he’s finally awake!!” 

Plato hid his face, feeling very shy all of a sudden. “Come in! You must be so cold!” The queen said. Munkustrap and Tugger both walked in happily as the older one said, “He just woke up, and I made sure he ate something before we came over.”

“Good,” she replied. She lead them over to a small area in the back and started to take Plato from Munkustrap. He clutched onto the older tom’s fur in protest, because he was scared, and he started to cry a little bit. 

“It’s okay, Little One,” Munkustrap said as he rubbed the kitten’s back. “She’s not going to hurt you. She’s just going to check you, alright?” 

Plato whimpered, not wanting to go to a cat he had never met before. “Sweet boy, she just wants to make sure you’re alright. You won’t get hurt, I promise.” He shook his head, and held on tighter. Munkustrap sighed, then looked at Jenny and said, “Do you still have candy to give to the kittens?”

She thought about it, then went into another area and grabbed a bucket that had a whole bunch of cat-friendly candy in it. “Plato,” Jennyanydots said when she came back. “If you let me check you you can have a piece of candy.”

He shyly looked at her, tears in his eyes. He turned his face back into Munkustrap’s neck, which made both of the older cats sigh. The older tom thought for a moment, thinking of how he could get Plato to do what he was told. Then, he had an idea. “Hey, what if I went and got you some fresh salmon?” Plato looked at him, obviously interested. “Let’s make a deal. If you let Aunt Jenny check you, I will go get you a nice, big salmon from the pond for dinner. That sounds good, right?”

Plato rubbed the tears from his eyes as he nodded, then he let go of his uncle as he was set down on the table. Munk moved out of the way for Jenny, then decided to go get the salmon he promised as she started the check-up. 

She stood in front of him and smiled kindly, trying not to scare him. “Hi there. My name is Jennyanydots, but you can call me Jenny.”

He looked at her with his big, green eyes, looking kind of scared still. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.” she said softly. She reached over to him and started undoing his bandages so she could look at his wounds. She was slightly surprised by how far his wounds had healed already. She grabbed new bandages and put them over his healing wounds. Then, she had him turn around and she took the ones on his back off and studied his burns. “How did this happen, baby?” She asked Plato when she realised she didn’t exactly know how he got burned.

“Daddy burned me when he got mad but he didn’t mean to” he said quietly. Then he got a bit sad. “I miss Daddy. But Mommy said he can’t come wif us.”

“Oh honey, it’s going to be okay. I’m sure you’ll get to see him again soon.” 

He nodded his small head, then squeaked a bit when she put some weird ointment on his burns. After she put new bandages on him, she picked him up and started walking out as she said, “You did so good, honey.” 

He held onto her as he looked around, trying to familiarize himself with everything. Jenny set him down on the floor, next to where Tugger was playing. She left them and went into another area, where she was sewing stuff, and enjoyed all the silence she rarely ever had. Plato silently watched Tugger, who was playing with a couple small mouse plushies, making them talk to each other and all that. After a long while of that, Munkustrap came back and got the two kittens, then wished Jenny a good night and went back home. 

When they got back, Munkustrap let Plato take a nap next to Tugger for a few hours, then they all sat around the makeshift table and ate the salmon the silver tom caught earlier. Tugger made a mess of his area, of course, while Plato just ate slowly and cleanly. Old Deuteronomy wasn’t there, because he had gone to one of his humans’ houses while the other three were at Jenny’s den. 

\--

Macavity was lying in his bed, feeling like there was nothing good left for him in his life. He was kicked out of his tribe, he got his only joy in life taken away from him, and his mate left him as well. He was spacing out, thinking about things, when he was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. “Go away” he said, sounding depressed and tired. 

“Mac, it’s me” Griddlebone said as she opened the door and walked in. 

“I said to go away!” He said as he sat up. “Usually that means I don’t want to be bothered.”

“You can’t sit here and wallow in your self-pitty forever.”

“But I want to, so go.”

“You need to get over yourself. You’re being a real jerk right now.” 

“I just had my only pride and joy taken from me, Griddlebone. Why do you expect me to act like nothing happened? If one of your kittens, or your mate was taken from you, you wouldn’t want to get up and act like nothing ever happened. You’d stay in bed and cry, and you’d have someone to comfort you and help you until you feel like it will actually be okay. I don’t have that. I lost both beings that would do that for me. So don’t you dare come into my room, trying to tell me to ‘get over myself’.”

She rolled her eyes, then made her way to the door as she said, “You need to grow up, Macavity. He’s not dead, he’s just not here anymore. So why don’t you get off your ass and do something?”

He gave her a look of disbelief, then lied back down and pulled his blanket over his head as he started to cry again. 

“I am going to gather my things and the kittens, and we’re all going to leave." She ended with, "You can sit here alone all you want when we’re gone. I don’t care anymore.”

Macavity growled a bit, which made her leave. That night, Griddlebone gathered the few things she had, as well as all three kittens: Peter, Victor, and Admetus, and she left. Now Macavity was really alone. The place was completely empty of all other living things, aside from mice and bugs, and the ginger tom stayed in his bed and just slept, or cried, or sat there and thought about everything wrong with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, and do all that other fun stuff I guess?
> 
> I will ignore all negativity.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad stuff, cute stuff, very violent stuff.
> 
> When Macavity got his henches. 
> 
> Plato is making FRIENDS! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEY!!! So like... is this story good? Please comment!!! I love knowing what everyone thinks!!  
> \---------------
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Violence, Death 
> 
> So sorry for this... it won't stay this dark. It's just for plot development.  
> \---------------
> 
> For the cute stuff: Words will be misspelled for the sake of it being like a child is speaking. 
> 
> Payt=Plato
> 
> Just thought I'd put that one because I think it's funny.

When Plato finally got his casts off, he was excited to finally get to run around outside. He was also excited when his bandages in his upper body came off because they were starting to get itchy and uncomfortable. When all of it was off, Jenny and Munkustrap looked at the scars the kitten’s wounds left. The bite marks on his belly, arm, and leg all looked pretty bad, but they would fade overtime, hopefully. The burn scars on his back weren’t as bad, so they would fade even faster, and for sure some fur would grow back over all of it because all that was burned off was the fur and first layer of skin. The scratches on his chest would be extremely noticeable for a long time, so Jenny was conflicted on what to do about that. The ones on his face were healed over and faded enough to the point where they could barely be seen at all. She couldn’t figure out what to do about it. She knew other kittens would probably tease him, and that’s what worried her the most.

Plato was sitting in Jenny’s den, playing with the new friend he made. His new friend was Jenny’s kit, Tumblebrutus. He was one, but he was already speaking in full sentences, though he mispronounced a lot of things. Plato met him a few hours before, when he was dropped off to be babysat for a while.

Plato was quietly making a couple of his small toy mice (that he brought over himself) talk to each other when suddenly, Tumblebrutus tried to take one of them from him. Very calmly, Plato pulled back the toy and said, “No, Tumby, this is mine.”

Not liking that answer, the other kitten started to throw a fit. He pulled on the toy harder, trying to take it from Plato because he wanted it. “Tumby, let go. This is my mousy.”

Tumblebrutus wasn’t going to tolerate not getting what he wanted, so he let out an ear piercing scream that seemed like it would have been heard throughout the entire Junkyard. Because of that, Plato let go of the toy and covered his ears, then he looked at Tumble and stuck out his bottom lip as his eyes watered with tears. As the other kitten happily played with the mouse, Plato grabbed the other one and got up, then he started walking out of the room, towards one of the other areas. But, his plans were halted when he bumped into Jenny, who had come over to see why Tumble was screaming, and he fell onto his butt with a thud. Tears welled in his eyes, then suddenly he started crying really hard. He was hardly breathing much as he sobbed and sobbed. He dropped the toy he was holding as he started calling out for his dad. Tumble stopped playing with the toy when he heard the other kitten’s sobs, and he stayed still and quiet as he started to tear up a bit too. Jenny leaned down and tried to comfort little Plato, but he pushed her away and said no loudly, then continued to cry. He started to get a bit lightheaded from his hysterics, but he powered through it when he pushed Jenny away again, when she tried to pick him up to get him to the alone-time room so he could calm down a bit. “Plato, honey, what’s the matter?”

“I-I wa-ant Da-addy…” he said, mixed with his sobs. 

Jenny stayed quiet, then looked over when Tumble started to cry as well. Very quickly, she scooped up Plato and rushed to the other room as he struggled to get down. That room was also where his stuff was put when he got there, so his blanket and stuffed fox were both in there. He had them for when it was naptime. She put him on a large pillow as he let out more noises, then she went and got his blanket and put it over him after she gave him his fox. She shushed him and rubbed between his ears as he started to calm down a bit from the scent of his dad, which was still on his things. She started to hum a song that she sang to the kittens when they were upset, and that made him calm down and fall asleep. He started to purr lightly as his ears stayed flat to his head, and his tail wrapped around his small form, as to comfort himself. After a bit, Jenny sighed, then left the room so she could go check on Tumble. When she got out to the main area, she saw her baby playing with different toys, and the mouse he had taken from Plato was sitting next to the one that the ginger kitten dropped. She sighed again, then picked them both up and quickly took them to the room Plato was in and put them with the other things he brought. She went back out to where Tumble was and picked him up, then sat on the makeshift couch and said, “What happened baby boy?”

He looked down guiltily, then said, “I wan’ed Payt’s mousy so I try ta pway wif it an’ he dinen’ wan’ me to.”

“Baby, those are his toys that he brought from his home. His Daddy gave them to him, so they’re very special.”

“Oh…” Tumble started to tear up a bit at that, because he felt bad, then he hugged his Momma and said, “I sowwy.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. But maybe ask next time, instead of just taking something, alright?”

“Yes Mommy.” The kitten said, then he rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Is Payt otay?”

“Yeah, he’s okay. He’s just tired is all. And he misses his Daddy.”

“Oh.. whewe… whewe’s hims Daddy?”

“I’m not sure, Honey.”

“Oh…” he snuggled into his mother’s torso as he started to feel tired. “I wove you Mommy” he said before he yawned and dozed off. 

“I love you too, Baby” she said as she rubbed his back. Then she moved and set him on the cushion under her and put a blanket over him before she went back to sewing something.

About two and a half hours later, she finished sewing whatever it was she was sewing, then started on a new thing. Right as she finished cutting out the outline for it, Tumble woke up and came in, and said, “Mommy, I hungy.”

She smiled a bit, then got up and started making a small bottle of milk. After she made sure it was warm enough, she gave it to him and picked him up as he drank it. After he was done with that bottle, the Old Gumbie Cat went and filled it with water and put him back on the couch, where he happily sat there and drank it. After another hour or so, the fourth thing was completed and put on a pile of others, and she started on the fifth and final one. As she was cutting it out, she was a little startled when she heard whimpering and sad/confused sounding noises coming from the alone-time room. Sighing, the queen got up and went in, and saw Plato curled up under his blanket completely, and he was crying again. But not as hard as he was before. Just like he was a bit scared and homesick. “Plato, honey, are you okay?”

Sitting up a bit, the kitten came out from under his blanket a little and looked at her with his teary eyes. She went over to him and sat on the floor next to the pillow, then said, “Are you hungry at all? I think I have some salmon if you want some.”

He nodded as he rubbed his eyes, then quietly squeaked when she picked him up, making sure his blanket was wrapped around him, and made her way to the “kitchen” area. She set him on the makeshift counter, then started going through an old cooler full of ice and food. She pulled out a nice big salmon, and placed it on a plate before she chopped it up. When the fish was prepared, she brought it over to the makeshift table, then went and got Plato and brought him over to it. She set him on a small stool so he could eat, then she went back to sewing as he did so. After she was done with the thing, she looked at him and smiled when she saw him grooming his face. Jenny watched him for a minute, thinking it was so adorable how he missed a spot or two and seemed to not be able to really get them, and how small his little pointy tongue was as he licked at his paw in the process. Then, she looked at his plate and saw that it was nearly empty, aside from a small pile of fish bones. Chuckling a bit, she grabbed the plate and disposed of the bones before she set it in a small bin that was for dishes that needed to be cleaned. After that, she went over to Plato and said, “Alright Baby, how about we go play in the alone-time room for a bit?”

He looked up at her, showing a few small bits of fish flesh around his lips, then he looked down when she walked over to him while giggling a bit. She picked him up again, then started properly grooming his face. When she was done, she set him back down, then grabbed a basket and had him follow her into the alone-time room. He grabbed his blanket, which was much bigger than him, and he quickly followed after her, and tripped as he got to the room, but he landed on the blanket so he was unharmed. He got back up after that, then set his blanket on the pillow he was sleeping on and climbed up onto it. He sat on his blanket as he watched Jenny put the things she made into the basket, setting the things in it up in a neat and organized way.

“What’s dat?” He asked quietly.

“These are small stuffed dolls for any new kittens that come along.”

He nodded, then hopped off the pillow he was on and decided to check the things out. He sniffed at them and rubbed on them a bit to show that he thought they were very cute. Jenny giggled at his actions, then picked up the small kitten and hugged him close, then said, “I love you, Plato.”

“I love you too Aunty Jenny” he replied sweetly, making her heart melt. After a few more hours of quietly hanging out, Munkustrap came and got the small kitten, and took him home. 

\----------

Macavity was looking… special. His fur was matted, he smelled almost horrible, he was losing weight fast because he wouldn’t eat, he hadn’t seen another living being in weeks, and he was dehydrated beyond belief. 

It was a gloomy afternoon, inside the old mansion and outside. Rain pounded on the roof and windows, and fell into the room through the old shattered window in the room Macavity was in. The big red cat was lying still but awake, dreading every moment he had to live without his son. As he was lying there, motion and expressionless, he heard a crash come from downstairs, and a few voices sounded through the house. They were all toms, and one queen (Macavity could tell), and they were not trying to be quiet at all. Groggily, the disheveled cat crawled out of his bed and made his way out of his room, with the intention of warding them off so he could be completely alone. He made his way to the top of the stairs and started crawling down them, and he stopped at the second landing as one of the other rooms was in view. He saw about four toms, and one queen, and they were all black with a few red patches on their chests. Feeling territorial, he let out a growl, which caught their attention. “Who’s there?!” The shortest male said, sounding protective. “Show yourself!”

Slowly, Macavity crawled down the last flight of stairs, and showed his very large, rake-like body, and his tangled fur. He gave them a hiss, which sent them scurrying. “Who are you?!” He said angrily, his deep voice hoarse and scratchy. 

“What’s it matter to you, old fart?!” The second tallest tom said after he let out his own weak his. Macavity drew his claws, showing how long and unclean they were. The tallest and obviously strongest tom there unsheathed his own claws, showing that they were shorter and obviously quite dull, and he let out this deep growl that nearly sent vibrations through the floor. Macavity growled and hissed back, sounding more malicious, then he pounced and a fight between the two began. Very quickly, Macavity had the other tom pinned, and he hissed in his face, making a few drops of spit land on the tom’s face. He had scratches and tears on his cheeks, and he was saying stuff like “Spare me” and “have mercy”.

Not knowing what his own strength was, Macavity snapped his neck without thinking about it, then he looked at the other cats and growled at them too. Seeing the looks of fear on their faces, he got an idea. He slowly crawled over to them, his teeth still baring as he used a small bit of magic to make it so they couldn’t run, then he stood, towering over them all by a lot, and he said, “Either try to run and meet the same fate as your friend, or join me.”

Gulping, all of them nodded in agreement to stay. After seeing what he did to their strongest cat, they knew he meant business. 

A couple weeks passed. The female of the group had told Macavity that there was a whole lot of cats like them in a warehouse not too far away, and he could take them over if he wished to. Liking that idea, Macavity packed his favourite things, and using his magic he teleported his most important assets that were too big to travel with to the location he was told, then they all left. After making sure he had what he had left of his kitten, which was his own polaroid pictures of the two of them, and just him, as well as a small toy that was left behind and a small blanket, he set the mansion on fire and they all made their way to the warehouse. When they got there, Macavity saw a whole bunch of cats that all basically looked the same (black with patches of red), except for a few of them that were either coons like him, or different types that looked like they could be house-cats. Then, Macavity saw her. A caracal queen with thin, lanky legs and a slightly swollen stomach. The one that was the mother of Plato, his beloved son… the one that was taken from him. Turns out, she was found on the side of the road, starving and dehydrated, and she was taken in by this group.

Filling with a burning rage, he let out this shriek-like meow that made every cats’ fur stand on end. When the queen saw him, a look of pure fear made its way to her face, and she hid behind a black and red tom, who noticed that this new cat was staring directly at his mate. After making it so no one could leave, Macavity took his things off and made them disappear, then he bounded over to the two of them, and threw the smaller tom off to the side and pinned the queen down to the floor by her neck. “Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now!” He shouted, his voice sending chills down everyones’ spine. She clawed at his paw as she struggled to breathe, then she choked out a few words that made him furious. She had said that she was protecting Plato from him. She started crying as she continued to claw at him, and she started begging him to not kill her.

“You take my son, my only reason for living away from me because I accidentally hurt him one time, and you expect me to show you mercy?!” He shouted, sounding extremely upset. He held onto her neck for a moment longer, then tightened his grip for a split second before he let go and started walking away. She gasped for air as she sat up, then a moment later she said, “He’s gone anyway! We were attacked by a dog and he was killed! He’s gone!” It was silent for a moment, then she added one last thing. “And I’m glad he is, because no one deserved something as low as walking around with a monster’s blood coursing through their veins.”

Macavity froze as he felt his entire world fall apart. Thinking his son was at least alive kept him going, but now that he was told he’s dead, he felt no remorse for what he was about to do. When he heard one of the other cats say, “You need to leave right now” as they grabbed his arm, he whipped around and slashed their throat with his claws, killing them. After a few seconds more of silence, someone screamed when they registered what happened, then a big roar or screams, sobs, and growls went off as toms ran at Macavity, claws out and teeth bared. A huge fight broke out as queens and kittens were taken into other rooms. Macavity had already killed or severely injured many cats, and the magic in his blood started to boil as he slashed and bit at those who threw themselves at him. Another tom pounced at him, and he scratched them across the face which set them on fire, burning their fur off and melting their skin until they were nothing but a pile of ash. He let out another scream-ish meow as he did that to another cat, then when he got a third they backed off, and started trying to get out of the building in fear for their lives. But, they couldn’t. The doors wouldn’t budge. Then, something happened. Suddenly, none of the cats could move their bodies. They were being hypnotized into walking over to him, and they stood in a line. 

“Unless you want to die,” Macavity shouted, sounding insane, “I suggest you do everything you’re told. You follow my orders now! You do as I say, or you will be burned slowly until you are nothing but ash, and your soul will be cursed to rot in hell once you perish!” 

They all nodded, then sighed once they were let go of. Then they all looked confused when Macavity shouted some weird incantation. After he was done with that, he said, “You will call me Sir, Hidden Paw, or Macavity, and if you try to betray me you will meet the same fate as your beloved brethren!”

They nodded once more, then all let loose the tension in their bodies when the ginger cat teleported into the room where he made all of his stuff go. 

From then on, Macavity called them his hench-cats, and they did everything they were told and soon became infamous and feared by all creatures that weren’t humans. They became their own tribe… an army of henches that did as Macavity ordered and no one went against that or they were damned to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment...... aaaand all that other fun stuff. 
> 
> I did not expect this to get so dark, but don't worry. It will get lighter eventually. Just you WAIT! >=3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos (I guess?).
> 
> I will ignore negativity.


End file.
